Los lentes de Sarada
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Sarada tenía dudas, no recordaba haber visto a su padre ni se identificaba con su apellido. Sakura no usaba lentes y de su padre no tenía idea, pero fue una fotografía y una conversación con ChouChou lo que la hicieron salir a buscar respuestas ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de su nacimiento?


**Los lentes de Sarada**

* * *

Cuando Sarada regresó de la Academia Ninja encontró un paquete en el comedor. Movida por la curiosidad lo abrió encontrando unos lentes parecidos a los suyos. Inmediatamente agradeció a su madre por el detalle pues ya necesitaba unos nuevos, no se lo había dicho pues no deseaba causarle más problemas de los que tenía. Cuando leyó la carta que los acompañaba supo que estaba equivocada.

"Te envío unos lentes para Sarada, supongo que los que le envíe antes ya no le sirven. El idiota de Suigetsu me contó sobre la confusión de Sarada y dice que lamenta haberle hecho creer que yo era su madre.

Karin."

Cuando Sarada vio por primera vez la fotografía de Taka los lentes de Karin llamaron su atención aunque nunca imaginó el lazo que las unía. En ese momento estaba confundida, su madre se había negado a darle respuestas y eran pocos los recuerdos que tenía de su padre por lo que llegó a pensar lo peor. Fueron muchas las preguntas que se formaron en su cabeza y decidió salir por respuestas.

No pudo conocer a Karin personalmente pero sabía que ella si la conocía. Sintió el deseo de preguntarle a Sakura por esa mujer pero no deseaba causarle más problemas. Una parte de ella se sentía responsable por la pérdida de su casa y el desmayo de su madre. No fue necesario, Sakura la vio y supo que era el momento de que tuvieran una larga conversación.

Sakura había visto a Sarada desde el momento en que tomó el paquete. Ella lo había recibido en la mañana y no tuvo tiempo de ocultarlo. Hubiera querido contarle a Sarada la verdad junto a Sasuke pero él se había ido poco tiempo atrás por lo que supo que no tenía otra opción. Su hija era muy curiosa y sabía que no se conformaría con preguntas sin contestar, ya una vez había salido en búsqueda de respuestas y no dudaba que volviera a hacerlo.

—Ella se llama Karin y fue la persona que te trajo al mundo.

La mirada de Sarada se tornó confusa. Sabía que Sakura conocía a Karin. La forma en que la carta estaba escrita denotaba cierta confianza aunque debía admitir que pensó que la había escrito para Sasuke, ambos estaban en una fotografía y sabía que a su padre no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

La relación de Sasuke y Sakura nunca fue sencilla. No estaba llena de momentos felices y de encuentros apasionados pero sí de lágrimas y de malas decisiones. Cuando Sakura conoció a Sasuke él era el chico más genial de la Academia. Un joven talentoso con un aura de misterio que lo envolvía. Y ella, como una niña ingenua se enamoró de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no era la única que amaba al Uchiha se sintió molesta pero mayor fue el sentimiento cuando se dio cuenta que Ino era una de las admiradoras de Sasuke. Se declaró su rival, no quería renunciar a Sasuke pero tampoco vivir bajo la sombra de Ino, Sakura no quería seguir siendo un capullo, quería florecer.

Ser asignada al equipo Siete fue una de las mejores cosas que había pasado en su vida. Tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo que no había hecho antes, conocer a Sasuke, pudo ver ese lado que deseaba ser un ninja pero también ese lado oscuro que clamaba por venganza. Fue un sueño que se convirtió en pesadilla el día en que se le declaró a Sasuke por primera vez.

No se detuvo a pensar si era feliz hasta el día en que dejó la aldea. Lloró y le suplicó que se quedara pero no fue así. Él la dejó sola en una banca para iniciar un camino que lo hundiría cada vez más en la oscuridad. Quiso ser fuerte, entrenó tanto para poder rescatarlo y sin embargo parecía que todos sus intentos eran en vano. Solo había una persona a la que Sasuke parecía escuchar y esa era Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke intentó asesinarla en repetidas ocasiones y todas esas veces falló porque alguien la había rescatado. No era algo de lo que pudiera hablar con facilidad, no quería que Sarada pensara lo peor de ella y de Sasuke, quería que ella viera a su padre como un gran shinobi no como el hombre que había querido acabar con la aldea, el ser cegado por la venganza que solo deseaba causar muerte y destrucción.

Ella le había preguntado si se habían besado y aunque no volvió a hacer preguntas desde que escapó de casa para buscar respuestas no se sentaron a hablar del tema. Prefería callar que decirle a su hija que de su matrimonio eran más los amargos momentos que los bellos, más los desprecios que las ocasiones en que realmente se sintió amada. Se sintió avergonzada al no poder responderle si Sasuke usaba lentes, su vergüenza se transformó en enojo y Sarada quien pagó las consecuencias.

Le dijo que ella había salido de Konoha en una misión, que Karin la ayudó a rastrear a Sasuke pues era una kunoichi de tipo sensorial y que su embarazo tuvo complicaciones por lo que se vio obligada a dar a luz en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru pero no agregó nada más, no estaba lista y dudaba que Sarada lo estuviera para continuar con la historia.

No quiso decirle que Sasuke tomó la misión de seguir el rastro de Kaguya después de que Naruto fue Hokage, no quiso hablar de las misiones de su esposo, más por falta de información que de incomodidad. Su hija era pequeña y quería que mantuviera su inocencia, que siguiera viendo a sus padres como una pareja hermosa y no llegara a dudar del amor. La había escuchado quejarse de los niños, no quería que la falta de su padre la afectara.

Sasuke no fue romántico, nunca lo había sido y dudaba que lo fuera pero ella sabía que a su manera la amaba y por eso no dejó de esperarlo, creía firmemente en que a pesar de la distancia sus sentimientos estaban conectados. Por eso cuando supo que estaba embarazada decidió seguirlo. Sabía que era arriesgado y que ella no era una experta en rastreo pero sintió que era su obligación hacerle saber a Sasuke de su estado.

No recordaba cuál fue su excusa para dejar la aldea ni cuánto tiempo pasó antes de encontrarse con Karin, en ese momento solo deseaba encontrar a Sasuke y quedarse a su lado para siempre, formar esa familia con la que había soñado desde niña. Hacerle entender a Sasuke que no debía seguir con su viaje de peregrinación, que junto a ella y su bebé que aún no nacía estaba su hogar.

—No deberías salir en tus condiciones —le dijo Karin en cuanto la vio —. No necesito ser una ninja del tipo sensorial para saber que estas embarazada ¿es que acaso no piensas en tu bebé?

—Lo hago, es por eso que quiero que conozca a su padre. Sasuke tiene que estar en su nacimiento.

—En ese caso te ayudaré, no quisiera que Sasuke me culpara si algo te llegara a pasar —le dijo Karin con expresión orgullosa. Para ella fue difícil aceptar ayudar a Sakura, al hacerlo renunció a Sasuke, su deseo por verlo feliz fue mayor.

Tiempo después ella la ayudaría a dar a luz y años más tarde le enviaría un par de lentes para su hija que tendría problemas de vista. Sasuke estuvo presente, Karin lo encontró poco antes de dar a luz. El parto fue complicado y demoró varias horas. Karin le reclamó por dejar la aldea en su condición. Lo único que hizo que Sakura no se arrepintiera de dejar la seguridad de Konoha y no poder dar a luz en un hospital fue la presencia de Sasuke y lo ilusionado que se vio al tener a su hija entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué saliste si estabas embarazada? —le reprendió Sasuke.

—Quería que la vieras, que regresaras a Konoha con nosotros.

—No lo haré, Sakura —le dijo Sasuke a la vez que le entregaba a su hija —. Creí haberte dicho que no tenías nada que ver con mis pecados. Mi presencia las expondrá al peligro, regresa a Konoha donde estarás segura.

—¿Le darás un nombre? —preguntó Sakura pretendiendo que las palabras de Sasuke no la habían afectado. Él no le había dado motivos para crear que regresaría pero ella se había hecho tantas ilusiones.

Una parte de ella quería gritarle que no la dejara sola, golpearlo hasta que se olvidara de todas esas ideas pero sabía que no podría y no era únicamente por lo débil que el embarazo la había dejado. Agachó su cabeza con lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, como lo hizo la primera vez que le negó la oportunidad de acompañarlo en su viaje. Sakura aceptó las palabras de Sasuke, prefería que mantuviera una imagen diferente de su familia, de ella, no quería que se viera influenciada por el odio que por generaciones marcó al clan Uchiha.

—Sarada(1) —respondió Sasuke y Sakura quiso pensar que era un nombre realmente significativo para ella —. Porque ella es la llama que redimirá al clan Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió y era una sonrisa sincera. De todas sus decisiones, Sarada era una de las pocas que no consideraba un error y de la que se sentía orgulloso. Había mucho de lo que Sakura no quería hablar con Sarada pero sabía que debía hacerlo, que fue por su temor a hablar con ella que llegó a dudar que era su madre y que consideró abandonar la aldea.

Amar a Sasuke no era sencillo, él estaba demasiado marcado por el odio y necesitaba curar muchas de sus heridas. Quería ser ella quien lo sacara de la oscuridad pero lo entendía, Sasuke tenía que encontrar la redención a su manera. Y ella lo esperaría, le mostraría que su amor era fuerte y que en ella podría encontrar un hogar cada vez que lo buscara.

Sasuke se marchó al día siguiente y Sakura agradeció el que la acompañara en ese momento, el que le hubiera dado a Sarada. Ella se quedó en la guarida, no se sentía con las fuerzas para regresar a Konoha y Karin le había dicho que sería un viaje peligroso para Sarada. Como medic ninja sabía que la pelirroja tenía razón.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Sakura regresara a Konoha únicamente acompañada de Sarada, no terminó la cuarentena pero se sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo. Karin le regaló algunas mantas para que cubriera a Sarada y ella le dejó el cordón umbilical, hubiera querido conservarlo pero en su estado era imposible hacerlo. Todos los que la conocieron estaban sorprendidos al ver a Sarada y es tenían motivos para hacerlo.

Antes de regresar a la aldea Karin le extendió una fotografía y ella la miró confundida. En ella aparecían todos los integrantes de Taka, incluyendo a Sasuke. No sabía qué decir. Agradecía el tener aunque fuera una fotografía de Sasuke, algo que mostrarle a su hija cada vez que preguntara por su padre, la única forma que tenía para que conociera su rostro. Aún conservaba la antigua fotografía del antiguo siete pero en ella eran niños.

—Es un regalo —le dijo Karin con una sonrisa triste —. En ese entonces todavía éramos Hebi, pasamos por un pueblo e insistí en que necesitábamos de una fotografía.

Lo que Sakura le dijo a Sarada de Karin fue superficial, no la presentó como a su mejor amiga pues no lo fue, el tiempo que compartieron fue pequeño pero significativo, no podía negar que le debía tanto. Le habló de sus obsequios, de cómo ella fue amiga de Sasuke y del cariño especial que le guardaba, no habló de amor, no quería confundirla. Sakura mentalmente se dijo que le daría más detalles cuando creciera y estuviera preparada mentalmente para contarle su historia.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

(1) Sarada significa ensalada en japonés pero cuando se pronuncia su nombre completo suena como sarada-yu que es aceite de cocina, así que ese es el motivo de la frase de Sasuke.


End file.
